Robust Header Compression (ROHC) compresses a header of a packet delivered over a communication network. The ROHC can compress an Internet Protocol (IP) header, a User Datagram Protocol (UDP) header, a Real Time Protocol (RTP) header, a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) header, and the like. In contrast to a conventional compression method, the ROHC scheme exhibits high performance in radio links.
An electronic device such as smart phone can compress a header of data transmitted, using the ROHC. For example, the electronic device can apply the ROHC to an audio packet for a Voice over IP (VoIP) call. In this case, the electronic device can reduce an amount of the transmitted data by compressing the IP/UDP header of the audio packet.
Typically, according to a VoIP call mechanism, protocol header values such as IP header do not change during the VoIP call. However, when the ROHC is enabled, the electronic device validates all of the headers though fields in the header do not change during the call.
Hence, a method for avoiding unnecessary processing in the service, such as VoIP call, where the header value does not change, is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.